Drag Queen
by piratic elegant gothic lolita
Summary: Greg finds a hidden side to him, this is what happens in my mind after "Table Stakes" in series 1, please rr, but it's my first fic, so be kind...please?
1. Chapter The First

This is carrying on (in my mind) from "Table Stakes" in season one. Also, I know that some of this is this is part of the episode, but it's setting the scene, it won't be from the next chapter (whenever I write it).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI characters, I also do not own many things that I would very much like to own, for example Johnny Depp, Nu-Rocks, a CD player that works and a stripy top from Ice Nine  
  
***  
  
As he danced out of the DNA lab, Greg had no idea of who was watching him parade around CSI in a gold headdress with very large feathers, belonging to a dead showgirl, as he was enjoying himself too much. As Catherine walked around the corner, just as he was doing a spin he suddenly noticed her, stopped spinning (he was dizzy anyway) and flashed a winning smile and she said "You wanna take that thing off your head, Greg, it's evidence"  
  
"Cool your jets, Cath. I got all the evidence out of it. Now it's all woman. You ever wear one of these when you were dancing?"  
  
"I wore nothing but skin."  
  
"Oh, I compared the DNA from the tooth with the hair follicles found inside the headdress. I think we have a match, sir. And I think you may have a homicide."  
  
As Catherine turned to go he did one last pirouette before tripping and falling into the lab. As he was wearing the headdress he had a funny feeling, and he couldn't work out what it meant.  
  
***  
  
I know it's really short, and I promise there will be more, I just don't know when more will be written. Any constructive criticism is sometimes welcome, but as this is my first fic, please be kind! 


	2. Chapter The Second

I dedicate this chapter to God, my parents, my stalker, and, of course, all of my fans. I couldn't have done it without your support. I love you all (except my stalker).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI...Blah blah blah...  
  
***  
  
Greg thought nothing of the feeling until he had to go into the center of Las Vegas to take some DNA samples for a murder case, he had to go into the dressing room of a drag show to talk to some of the dancers in the show. As the star of the show ~ Ms. Amanda Johnson, walked out onto the stage he had the sudden urge to take one of his (her?) costumes, put it on, and prance about just as he had done back at the labs. This feeling brought his mind back to how he had felt then, the feeling that he had just discarded, just like that, maybe it had meant something... He didn't really know.  
  
This venture to the changing room of the most popular drag queen in Las Vegas pried on Greg's mind a lot during the next few weeks, he felt he just had to get back to that dressing room, and put on one of those sparkly costumes he had seen in there. The other members of CSI, especially Sarah, started giving him suspicious looks as whenever he seemed to be not doing anything, or even if he was doing something, a dreamy look came onto his face as he remembered how he had felt in that changing room. But none of them could understand how this felt inside him, it seemed like it was part of him. Whenever he thought of how one of those costumes would look on him, as he did a routine, or just flashed his dazzling smile to the crowd, he could not stand it.  
  
Finally he plucked up the courage to, one day, many, many weeks after the changing room incident, he went to a costume store and decided too hire the glitteriest, sparkliest, most dazzling costume he could find. Luckily it was a very good costume store, with every costume from the tacky cowboys and Indians to elegant, historical gowns with full underskirts. The outfit he chose was covered in purple sequins, with silver metallic fringe at the bottom and the neckline. It was too good to be true.  
  
***  
  
Again, I'm sorry it's so short, I find it hard to write long chapters full of detail, plus, I want what comes next to be in a new chapter.  
  
Arrivederci 


	3. Chapter The Third

Here it is, at long last... Chapter The Third  
  
You all must be so proud of me...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, or Greg...although if I did own him I would make him wear women's clothing...just like the story! What a coincidence... Although I now own new rocks, the stripy top from Ice Nine, a CD player that works, AND the Rocky Horror soundtrack! Go ME!!!!  
  
Here it is....  
  
For days after the dressing room incident Greg persisted to dance around his flat to Queen, Cher and (of course) the Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack. Over time he rented out each and every sparkly number in the costume shop. The shopkeeper started to get very suspicious, "are you in a show?" he asked. To excuse his 'different' behaviour Greg said that he was.  
  
This confrontation by the shopkeeper sparked off a series of dreams for Greg. Every night he would travel to 'Las Reinas' (A/N 'las reinas' means 'the queens' in Spanish) and dance the night away in one sparkly sensation after another. These were the times when he felt at home, where he felt he really belonged, but he still did not know why. Ever since 'the incident' so many weeks ago this had pried on his mind. "Why?" he asked himself, "I know I'm not gay...but..." He could not find one, single justification for his behaviour, and so carried on each day as normal, not telling a soul where he was going each night, and what he was doing.  
  
After he had been having these dreams for weeks and weeks, Warrick started giving him suspicious looks every time he came into the DNA lab. This scared Greg slightly as he thought that Warrick may have found out about him, he did not know how he could have, but he thought that he might.  
  
"Greg, a word" Warrick finally said, after a couple of days of these shady looks.  
  
"Sure, dude, what about?" He answered, trying to maintain a cool disposition.  
  
"People have been talking-"  
  
"What?" Greg replied, interrupting Warrick almost immediately.  
  
"Well... They've been saying you're...you're..."  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"Well... They've been saying you're in show...business..." He said, trailing off at the end and not meeting Greg's eye.  
  
There it is, I finally did it! Go me!!!  
  
And I managed to slip in Rocky Horror and the word 'DUDE'!!!  
  
I think it's longer than the others, too...Go me!!! (again)  
  
You'll have to put up with that for another year, probably...  
  
Addie- thank you, I have indeed stopped being depressed...for now...I think it may be because we have found the reason! VESUSTRAPHOBIA!!!!  
  
Willow- stop being mean about everything I own!!!  
  
Everyone else- I love you all...  
  
For now, I shall leave you with this-  
  
Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia means a fear of long words...how ironic... 


End file.
